The City of the Forgotten
by TwilightKitsune1-REBORN
Summary: It's a town like any other on the surface but there's one difference, if you live here you are trying everything you can to stay alive and not strike a deal with the devil... Steal, trade, bargain, nothing matters to him except the price you owe... !R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The City of the Forgotten  
><strong>Author:<strong> TwilightKitsune1- REBORN  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 3,571 (Chapter One)**  
>Pairing: <strong>Morgana/Leon, Gwen/Lancelot, Arthur/Merlin  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M – NC-17**  
>Summary:<strong> It's a town like any other on the surface but there's one difference, if you live here you are trying everything you can to stay alive and not strike a deal with the devil. If you do and you can't pay it back it doesn't matter where you hide because when you turn around there will be a man with a gun pointed right at your head asking one last time... Steal, trade, bargain, nothing matters to him except the price you owe, or your head. You have till he's done playing.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing but this particular story idea (all character's, locations, or idea's FROM the TV show Merlin are not mine) This is a fan based story and I am making NO profit from it. I'm just borrowing the character's for a bit of fun ;)  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Modern AU, DARK!Merlin (sort of, may lighten him up later), drug use, some non-con, YAOI (slash), violence, OOC-ness (all over the place), PWP (at times, plot comes and goes), angst (cause that happens in my stories), drama (and lots), ... may be more but this is only the beginning!  
><strong>Notes: <strong>I've been dying to write an Arthur/Merlin story for a bit and have been going out of my head twitchy trying to think of one that hasn't been done (or is to cliché) and I came up with this one! I started working on a few notes, edging out a few things, and then I remembered... I'm already SUPER busy with another story of mine D=

So-ooo Here's the deal, I'll write as much as I can of this, while still working on my other story whenever inspiration/my Muse feels like poking my head telling me to work on it (cause right now I have a bat beating this story out of me) and hope the characters don't clash ::crosses fingers:: ... But still I'm loving this story so far! To warn everyone, Merlin and Arthur will take a while to develop (they have to meet first, but I'm laying the way/path) ::dances:: I can't wait! (is it bad that I'm excited and I'm the one writing this story?) O.o

**Chapter One**

The boy stood there, a wicked smile on his lips, as he pressed the cool steel of his gun to the cold and clammy skin of the pale man that shook below him. His hand gripped tightly to his blue and gold tie, a mismatching of colors in the boys opinion for such an occasion, but no one ever knows when he's coming; they just know when he's there and that's his favorite part. Their fear.

He wasn't a secret from anyone but he was as most would say, untouchable. Like a ghost that would come in in the dead of night and leave as though he hadn't even been there. The only proof, the dead he left in his wake. No evidence, no mess, just clean and precise and that was how he liked it. How _he _liked it... and that thought only made him ground the barrel of the gun in harder to the shaking coward of a man bellow him causing him to whimper and cry. "I'll get the money, I swear!" he cried out in vain knowing all too well what was coming.

"You struck a bargain and you didn't pay up." He whispered, making sure only the man could hear and his voice wouldn't carry. "So now it's time you learn."

"_Please!" _The man cried again trying to reason with the one hovering above him. "I have a family; I needed to look after them!"

For a moment he closed his eyes, _how many times had they used their families to gain freedom?_ He wondered silently as he cocked his gun. "Then you probably should have thought of them before you started down this road." Was all he said as a smile graced his lips, a cruel, unforgiving smile that promised nothing of what was to come.

"NO—!" he tried but was cut off as the gun fired.

For a moment he stood there just looking down at the lifeless body, at the blood and whatever else dripped from the hole his gun had caused, and looked into the lifeless eyes of the man. He couldn't not look at them, _always_ looking into them when he finished his jobs. He had been told once by some unknown face now, that they would drag you down, haunt you, but he had never seen them when he left them behind in their death rooms. In a way he sometimes felt jealous of them, in a way he sometimes wished they would fight back _more_. They never did. He always finished a job, always got his pay, and always found himself a new body at the end of the day to hide away in his closet of horrors.

As he silently put away his gun he looked around the room. There wasn't much of a mess, this one had given up long before he had arrived... There was no pity for this death. As he left the room, the building, he flipped open his phone on the street and called in.

"I'm done for today."

"Well done Merlin, I knew this work would be an easy job for you today. I'll make sure to send some of our men so they'll be the ones who get the call."

"I feel cheated somehow Uther."

There was a bark of laughter at the other end, "Don't worry about it, I know you've been needing to recover from a few of the harder cases. Why don't you and Morgana take the rest of the night off, go pick her up and make sure she gets home safe."

"She would get home safe if I was with her or not... but I will." Merlin said and looked to his watch knowing she would be at her club. "I'll be going then." And with that he hung up.

Days blend together and nights flash by in this city of sin. Deals are struck and hands are shaken and if not paid in full by their deadlines then a ghost is always there to collect in interest. Cops are paid off and clubs are run by a man who acts like the devil himself, ruling the town with an iron fist. No one can run when a target is on their back, and if they do they dig their own graves. When you come to this city you make your own place, keep your head low and hope no one notices you because it is so easy to be bought and paid for. So easy that no one even bats an eye when people go missing or turn up dead... This place is nothing more than a death sentence for some and a utopia for others.

Merlin walks to a hotdog vender set up on some corner of the street and without a word passed between the two he just hands Merlin one for free. _So easy_, He thinks as he bites into the food as he continues on his way to Morgana's club that never closes. Day or night it is always open with its music pumping and its drugs selling like hotcakes under everyone's noses. They know the devils and their minions but with no evidence, no proof, they can only watch as they rule this town and stomp on all those who surround them. They drive businesses under that don't pay, and kill those that stand up to them. A life like this...

Was what he was traded into.

**X.x.X.x.X**

As Merlin walked into the club he could smell the stench of smoke and liquors filling the air, as well as the peoples aftershaves and perfumes mixing. A strong odor, nearly over powering with the musty smells of the fog machines as they spat out random burst of smoke to the ground to add an effect to the lights the blazed from the ceiling in reds, greens, golds, and flashes of white. On stage there were dancers barely covered in clothing moving in rhythmic forms to the music that played, as well as the cages that hung to the walls. People sat drinking at tables or at bars on the three walls opposite the entrance, dancing in various areas since the dance floor always seemed crushed, off in corners talking amongst themselves, or leaning heavily against benches blitzed from things Merlin didn't care enough to ponder too far into.

Slowly he made his way to Morgana's office in the club and met with Percival as he stood outside the door, arms crossed eyeing the crowds. "Tough night?" Merlin asked jokingly as he eyed the bags under his eyes.

"Same as it is every night. I'm guessing you need to see Morgana then?" he asked in a no nonsense way, his eyes never leaving the crowed as some men made a show of cat calling a few of the dancers.

"Uther asked me to get her home. Perhaps you should do the same mate, you are looking a bit worn around the edges." Merlin said as he walked passed patting his shoulder and going into the room.

Morgana turned quickly from the table, her eyes narrowed for only a moment until she noticed Merlin's smile. "I wasn't expecting you." She laughed.

"Just a request your father made, following orders to get you home." Merlin said and he realized now as he looked at her that it was probably not just Percival who hadn't slept for some time as bags seem to show even under her pale makeup. Her clothes were like many others in the club except that they looked far more pricy, far more extravagant, and far more seductive. She had jewels throughout her hair that hung down onto her forehead, and her clothes were a deep crimson wine color. It was nearly see through like many others and dragging the floor behind her in a fashion that warned any not to come close or consequences would be had. The sleeves of the gown hung long and low but tied tight to her wrists so her movements were that of something to be seen with beauty as she would hypnotize most with her dancing. Merlin had sat and watched her dance in their youth for hours, sometimes joining other times content to just sit, but always at Morgana's side.

Morgana smiled at him as she pulled out a pack of her cigarettes and grabbing one for herself she passed him the box. He made an internal face, how he _hated_ smoking her menthols but if she insisted he could not deny her and silently pulled one out and waited till she finished lighting her cigarette before passing the box back. "I have a problem Merlin." Morgana confided as he lit his cigarette and she sat watching his face change from one of placid to interest in an instant.

"Have you spoken to your father about this _problem_?" Merlin asked as he found a seat on her desk. The room was so cluttered with things. There was the desk at the center and her large leather chair for comfort at the back of it, both facing the door so not to be surprised when someone entered, and then there was a table off to the left side of the room covered in papers and bottles and bags and candles and other odds and ends. There were also pillows on the floor, in the corners, and one had even found its way onto the desk, _'Probably due to some all-nighters again.'_ Merlin thought as he looked at the two chairs that sat facing Morgana's desk for anyone who actually came in to talk to her that actually wanted to talk _business_. _'So much stuff... always the pack rat of pretty things I guess.'_ Merlin thought.

"You know how he would handle any problem." Morgana said interrupting Merlin's thought's as she leaned back against the table. "If there's a problem you take care of the problem... but I don't want to handle it like that. She's my responsibility, and her husband has been useful to us in the past so if we handle it like we always do then... there could be trouble."

Merlin blinked for a moment. "Who is it Morgana?"

"Merlin please!"

"It's just a talk..." Merlin said as he ground out the finished cigarette into the crystal ashtray. "And I'll need details too."

"It's Gwen, one of my dancer's..." Morgana confided.

**X.x.X.x.X**

Merlin walked out into the crowds, she was there, he had seen her when he walked in. She was on stage dancing and earning tips for the club, but if what Morgana said was true then she wasn't doing her job, she wasn't doing what she was bought for. He scanned the stage, the faces that would normally mingle together any other time became clear, today was different. He could feel the annoyance smack him in the face when he didn't see her there and his finger began to twitch.

Of course she wouldn't be there, who would stay when they know they were in trouble and the _ghost_, as they've come to call him, comes into the building and talks to the one person that knows why you're in trouble. Silently he makes his way to the back, drunks running into him every now and then and slurring their apologies as Merlin doesn't even bother looking back at them as he continues to move forward. Perhaps she just went to the dressing room, if not, if she slipped out because he came in... No matter how much Morgana pleaded he would have to tell Uther.

He doesn't bother knocking, slowly he pushes the door open to its fullest extent and walks in, ignoring the silent glares from the naked females in the room. It takes a moment for the older ones to slap sense into the younger ones, to tell them to shut-up and not say a word because they know he only ever comes here for one reason. Finally Merlin spots her, she hadn't run... She was just changing for her next dance. A small relief as his finger stops twitching as he looks at her tousled hair, glittered backside, and purple heels.

"Gwen." Merlin said as his eyes were locked on her, "When you're done here I need to speak with you... Before you go home."

A cold chill went over the room as soon as he spoke. Fearful looks went between the two as Gwen froze now realizing Merlin was there. "Merlin!" she nearly screamed in fright turning to cover herself and look at him with eyes like a deer would look at oncoming headlights. "What are you doing in here?"

"I need to speak with you... Privately. When your shift's done. Speak with Morgana to get the room number." And with that he turned and left. He'd go ahead and head upstairs, he'd wait there for her... and he'd wait till he was satisfied, talk to her if she showed... If she didn't it was her choice after all, he couldn't make her choose. He was just a weapon and if one said talk he'd talk, but if his _master_ said kill, he'd kill without hesitation. That was his world, his truth, the only way he knew how to live and he lived it well enough.

So he'd go upstairs and he'd wait, and talk if she showed... He hoped she did he kind of liked how easy she was to get along with. As the elevator doors closed in front of him his hand brushed against the hilt of his gun. She was easy to talk to sure, but how many others could have been easy to talk to and he snuffed them out without a moment's pause. She wouldn't be any different. Morgana would be upset for a while but she would understand, she always did after he took away one of her dancers.

As the doors opened and he began walking to the room he was to meet Gwen in he smiled, wasn't like he couldn't find her a new one though. Plenty of people on the streets these days dying for food and shelter, and he was sure one of them would be more than willing to take Gwen's place if he had to find someone to replace her.

**X.x.X.x.X**

"Gwen are you going to be alright?" One of the other dancers, Morgause, asked.

"I'm not sure... I don't know what he'd need to see me about."

"Have you been working?"

Gwen looked stricken for a moment as she looked at the concerned face of Morgause. "Of course I have!"

"Then you have nothing to fear." She said with a smile and a peck on Gwen's cheek. "As long as we dance and work then we do our jobs and are safe."

"You're right, of course." Gwen said as fear twisted in the pit of her stomach. "I'll be out in a minute; I need to pull myself together." She finished with a broken smile.

"Of course, take a moment to yourself." Morgause called over her shoulder as she ushered other girls out of the changing room and back onto the stage.

Gwen watched as the door swung shut behind the dancers and breathed to calm her nerves. She knew she danced, she earned that money for the club but the other part... Closing her eyes tight she silently wished she had never agreed to work here but the money had been too good to pass up. That greed had damned both her and her husband. Her eyes slowly opened as tears began to sting the back of her eyelids. Poor, dear, brave Lancelot, he was always covering up the messes that were made, to keep the secrets, to keep _her_ safe. Swallowing hard she decided, if he could stare at his men, at his bosses, and lie for these people then she could... She could lay down with another for him, to keep him and anyone else that could be threatened because of her selfishness safe.

Slowly she got up and walked to a phone and dialed out a number that she only called when she needed a shoulder to lean on when she feared to burden her husband. The line rang for what felt like forever when a familiar voice answered.

"Hey you've reached the gym Camelot, where only the strongest and bravest train."

"Arthur... Is my brother Elyan working today?" Gwen asked trying to keep her voice strong.

"Oh hey Gwen, thought you were a new recruit." Arthur joked on the other end sounding jovial without a care in the world. "Let me go check if he's in the office yeah?" he said when Gwen made no response to his joke as she normally would.

"Thank you Arthur." Gwen could only say as he placed her on hold to go in search of her brother. She was always so proud of the two, having carved out their own spot in this god-forsaken town. They seemed so untouched by the evils that sometimes she was jealous of them and wondered how they could accomplish _so_ much with just their charm and ability to train others and fight.

"Gwen you still there?" Arthur was back on the line as she was feeling her tears beginning to build and she silently cursed herself.

"Y-yes, I'm here." She started but there was no covering the small quiver in her voice.

"Your brothers gone for a run with the novices so you're going to be stuck talking to me as you cry out your woes. What happened?"

"Oh it's nothing Arthur, really. Thanks for caring I've figured it all out by myself... You've got some great hold music."

"Um Gwen... It's just Survivor music, mostly for joking purposes."

"Well it brightened my day." Gwen lied and closed her eyes. "Tell my brother I say hello won't you?"

"Yeah, of course... You sure you don't want to talk?"

"I told you Arthur I'm fine now. Besides I have work and their already telling me to get back to it so I'll call back later... Goodbye Arthur." And with that she hung up and took a deep breath. "It's better this way."

"It is." Morgana said from behind her startling Gwen from her spot, "For a moment I was thinking I was going to regret my decision."

"Morgana!" Gwen ran into her arms, tears streaking her face. "I'm scared, so scared!"

"I know Gwen, but you made a deal when you came to work here and you are costing more money than bringing in when you don't _do you job_." Morgana said as she patted the trembling Gwen's head. "I was wondering why you weren't on stage."

"I wanted to speak with my brother one last time... Merlin was back here."

"I sent him."

"What!" Gwen pulled back as she looked up to her friend with shock and fear. "You sent him to kill me?"

Morgana laughed and patted Gwen's cheek, "No, of course not." Slowly she guided Gwen to a chair so she could sit and understand. "I told him the circumstances of what's been happening here, he wanted to tell Uther, which _would_ have been a death sentence but I talked him in to having a talk with you first... Unless..."

"Unless what?" Gwen asked as she felt hope spring into her.

"Unless you've already decided what's for the best." Morgana finished with an understanding smile. "You are not the only one who has a job to the rooms. You have others to speak to, to confide in, and you will _always_ be protected here. This is our home, our safe haven from the world that is so... It's beyond my reaches to fix it, but in these walls I can save as many souls that work and earn their keep."

"But..."

"You are not the only one who must return to a husband after another man has touched them Gwen."

Gwen looked at Morgana, truly looked then. The hardness, the cruelty, the empty shell of a woman who was filled with pain and love and understanding. "Does Leon know?"

"Does any man know what a woman does at this work?" Morgana said with an empty smile on her beautiful face. "He thinks I sell drugs, have peep shows, and sell the flesh of others upstairs... He doesn't bother to know that my flesh is on the higher market, but still there, still for sell."

Gwen flung herself into Morgana's arms then, held to her tighter than before. "I didn't know either!" she cried as her tears went free. "Forgive me Morgana I didn't know!"

"If I could I would keep my girls safe, keep you all safe, but sooner or later we all must go to those rooms... It is what my father has ordered. If he finds out I have been soft with you—"

"I will..." Gwen said nodding into Morgana's stomach, "I will not cause you any more grief."

"Thank you Gwen." Morgana said as she stood and began to head towards the door. "I will speak with Merlin, you will go to the room on the key."

Gwen looked down and saw a key had been place on the table some time during their conversation. "How did you know I'd say yes?"

"Because your eyes already told me yes, long before you did." Morgana said simply as she left the room.

**End Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The City of the Forgotten  
><strong>Author:<strong> TwilightKitsune1-REBORN  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 3,973 Chapter Two (7,544)**  
>Pairing: <strong>Morgana/Leon, Gwen/Lancelot, Arthur/Merlin  
><strong>Rating: <strong> M – NC-17**  
>Summary: <strong>It's a town like any other on the surface but there's one difference, if you live here you are trying everything you can to stay alive and not strike a deal with the devil. If you do and you can't pay it back it doesn't matter where you hide because when you turn around there will be a man with a gun pointed right at your head asking one last time... Steal, trade, bargain, nothing matters to him except the price you owe, or your head. You have till he's done playing.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but this particular story idea (all character's, locations, or idea's FROM the TV show Merlin are not mine) This is a fan based story and I am making NO profit from it. I'm just borrowing the character's for a bit of fun ;)  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Modern AU, DARK!Merlin (sort of, may lighten him up later), drug use, some non-con, YAOI (slash), violence, OOC-ness (all over the place), PWP (at times, plot comes and goes), angst (cause that happens in my stories), drama (and lots), ... may be more but this is only the beginning!  
><strong>Notes: <strong>So-ooo here goes the second chapter in this city! I actually finished it yesterday but... There were some technical difficulties had... Let's just say I'm sitting in the library right now tucked away in a corner sipping on a Frappuccino ;D I make things work LOL So I hope you guys like this one! Finally got Arthur into the story ::mad cackles are heard in the distance::.. I can't wait to start work on the next chapter... but they are starting to close up shop around here and I still have some work I need to do so for now, let's just hope I get everything squared away and get the interwebz started back in proper orders on the home stead yeah? Otherwise who knows how many chapter's will come next time I post lolol

Oh and as always, any helpful feedback and letting me know what you think is always appreciated!

**Chapter Two**

Morgana wasted no time to make her way to Merlin who had been waiting since their conversation. The floor seemed nearly deserted, as though everyone knew he had come here, waiting. She didn't bother to knock, never had before when it was him who stood on the other side of the door, and she knew it was only a select few he would ever grant that small a privilege to walk in on him unannounced. Only a small few who would even dare. As she walked into the room it seemed as it always did, save for the fact the lights were on at their fullest nearly making her feel blind from the sudden change in lighting, and the curtains at the large window that led to a small veranda outside were drawn open to let the light of the day inside. '_Had it truly gotten so late into the day?_' She found herself wondering at the afternoon sun. The scent of oils, and candles long since put out still lingered in the room and tickled her nose as she looked at Merlin standing rigid in the farthest corner from the door, hidden in the shadows. "I spoke with her one last time Merlin." Morgana said as he stepped towards her with a raised eyebrow.

"I was wondering why you were here... So I should call Uther then?" Merlin said, hand already reaching towards the phone that sat on a night table next to a large bed covered in duvets and pillows.

"I wouldn't be here if you had to do that." Morgana said causing his hand to pause. "She's agreed..."

"... That's for the best Morgana." Merlin said as he let his hand drop and walked towards her. "Has she already gone to a room with a client?"

"I gave her a key and left."

"Then we'll check." Merlin said with a nod signaling Morgana to lead the way not wishing to be in this room any longer then he had to, the door closing behind them with a silent click.

It didn't take them long as they rode the elevator to the floor Morgana had sent Gwen to. They were silent the whole way without a word spoken between the two as they kept their eyes to the numbers that lit up inside the steal box that, to Merlin, felt more like a coffin then a sensible transport system. He had hated these things, the confined spaces that gave no space, no real air as you were stuck breathing in whatever anyone else put out. That was the other problem Merlin had, he would be stuck in these confined steal boxes with who knows how many people for however long they rode the blasted thing... Stairs were always his choice, but whenever he was with Morgana or Uther he had no choice in the matter. The simpler way, the more uncomfortable and insane way, was always their way. When the elevator finally opened he placed his hand firmly on the sliding doors to be sure they didn't close him in as he allowed Morgana to exit first.

"She's this way." Morgana said over her shoulder as they walked. A girl giggling at the end of the hall drew his attention as another woman whispered something in her ear pulling her tighter as they tried to unsuccessfully open a room door without looking.

Merlin only paid them a small glance, a simple once over to note their clothing and the way they stumbled nearly over each other when the door finally opened causing one to sheik in laughter. '_Definitely not anyone I have to worry about._' Merlin thought as they passed the room without incident.

"This is it..." She said with a solemn look to the closed door.

Merlin nodded and moved forward. He wasn't going to go in, he had no intention, he just pressed his ear silently to the wood of the door and listened. He heard her there, on the other side. He knew she was in there from the cries, from the moans, from the sounds that were made. He knew she was there and she was doing her _job_. With that knowledge he felt part of him should have been happy... but all he could feel was a sickening feeling of regret, something he was so unfamiliar with. He pulled back and silently went to lean on the wall next to Morgana across from the door as she stood there smoking one of her menthols with a face that told him she had the same feeling he felt.

Silently they stood there, just staring at the closed door that held Gwen and a faceless client on the other side. Without a word Morgana went to pass him one of her cigarettes and he smiled and shook his head. This time he felt like having the burn of one of his regular smokes, not the mint coverings of Morgana's that tasted more like a candy than anything else. As he pulled the tube from his box it was then he realized he was shaking slightly. He raised an eyebrow at his hands and couldn't help but wonder, '_When had these things come to affect me so much? Was this so much different than taking a life?... What causes my hands to shake now when I can kill a person without even blinking?_' Merlin just shook his head, '_Better to not think those things_' he decided as he silently lit his cigarette and continued to look at the soundless door.

He wished he could still feel the burn his cigarettes had once given him, but that had long since faded. As he was nearing the end Morgana looked to him with sympathetic eyes, "Perhaps we should return to my office for something a bit stronger?"

"If it's a drink I'm in." Merlin said with a halfcocked grin on his face.

"For you dear Merlin, I'll make it a double." Morgana laughed and took his hand to lead him away. It was not their place to be there when it was over, Morgana had decided. Gwen would need her time, her space. When she was ready she would come to Morgana and she would help Gwen as she helped all her other girls. If Gwen knew they had been here, heard or knew anything... It was best they left now.

**X.x.X.x.X**

"Gwaine, a bottle of the whiskey." Morgana said to the smiling man behind the bar closest to the elevators. He was in the middle of a loud conversation with one of the dancers who was getting a bottle of water from a cooler that stood off to his side.

"Ah, for you Morgana I won't charge you anything but a smile." He laughed as he held out the bottle. As Morgana went to grab it he pulled it back, "Morgana, the smile." He laughed good naturedly as she raised an eyebrow.

"Gwaine, I will give you a kiss today for I have no room for smiles at the moment." She said as she leaned over the front of the bar and gave him a peck on the cheek as her hand slipped the bottle from his grasp. "Get back to work won't you?"

"For you fair lady, anything you ask." He laughed and turned to get someone's order that had just staggered up to the bar.

Merlin saw the move before anyone else did, before anyone else could react. He moved forward and grabbed hold of the drunks wrist just as he reached out for Morgana and had him twisted and yelping in pain on the bar before anyone could say anything. "If you intended today to be your last, you're starting out to a good start." Merlin whispered low, his eyes cold.

Morgana placed her hand on Merlin's shoulder as Gwaine now just stood there cleaning a cup, his eyes glancing to Merlin before turning uninterested in what was happening on top of his bar. "Merlin, I'm sure he meant no harm."

Merlin glanced at Morgana and then at the drunks face as it began to turn red from the pain. "Yeah, didn't mean nothin' by it. Looked like she was givin' it away and I just wanted to get some free action round here."

Merlin's eyes narrowed, "I can assure, she is _not_ just giving it away. You'll have to pay like anyone else, and for her, for this transgression—"

"Merlin! I handle the businesses here." Morgana said firmly now, her nails now digging into his shoulder in warning as her eyes narrowed.

Merlin then realized what he was doing. The warning had been given and the threat had been issued. "Don't be so foolish to make the mistake to not go through proper channels again." Was all Merlin said as he released the man and watched as he staggered for a moment.

"Fuckin' dog." Was all he mumbled as he began to stagger towards the exit.

"Come Merlin, let's go have that drink now." Morgana said with a gentle look in her eyes as she took his arm to usher Merlin back to her office. "Oh and Gwaine, make sure to tell Percival not to allow that man back into this club," Morgana called over her shoulder.

As they left the crush of the people still out on the club floor, the overpowering musty smell of the whole area there, Merlin felt himself beginning to sag and wondered when was the last time _he_ had slept. Silently he pulled at the front of his bangs as Morgana poured out two glasses for them, not caring that she always had a heavy hand when pouring whiskey, and silently he leaned against the wall by the door. He had learned that exhaustion was never a kind friend. It made him weak and uncoordinated... Perhaps that was why his hands had been shaking earlier, why he had this feeling in his gut much akin to regret for Gwen. He could roll it all off onto exhaustion for now so that way he wouldn't have to think on it.

"Merlin... I think I'll stay here till Gwen's done... I should be here for her." Morgana said as she handed him one of the glasses and began to drink from her own as she moved to sit down.

Merlin watched her move, watched her sit. Yes he was tired but not tired enough not to fight her on this. "I have my order's Morgana 'to see you home', and I plan to even if I have to wait here with you."

"You had work last night as well Merlin, I can tell by your face. Your pale.." Morgana said as though she had already decided. "I want you to go ahead and leave I should be here for Gwen. Alone. All my girls, every one of them, they always need to talk or to cry... And if you stood hovering then she'd do neither. I want you to leave Merlin, I have Morgause so I'll be fine." She finished with smile and she placed her glass down.

Merlin listened for a moment. In the back of his mind he could swear he heard scuffling out in the club but he paid it no mind. "I don't see her here Morgana. Your father did not say 'If Morgause is there then it will be fine to leave my daughter'." Merlin said as he now moved forward to set his glass on Morgana's desk and pulled out another cigarette.

"Shall I call him then?"

"His words will be the only thing that will make me leave your side." Merlin said ending the discussion.

Morgana nodded in understanding. She knew they were friends, like brother and sister, but when her father gave Merlin an order he would follow it. That was how he was brought up by Uther. She always felt so sorry for him, almost pitied him in a way. To live a life so close to the light but only to have a collar around your neck... She wasn't sure she would be able to live like that; no she was positive she couldn't live like that. That was why she made this business. It wasn't the greatest, or the safest, or even the cleanest, but it was hers and hers alone. Yes her father kept her safe politically but she kept the doors open, kept the _vermin_ out.

Without another word between the two she reached for the handset on her desk and dialed the number that was so rarely dialed out. It only rang for a few moments before there was an answer. "Father, I need to stay a little while longer at the club so I won't be needing Merlin to escort me home... Though he is refusing to leave unless you tell him."

Merlin listened only half-heartedly to Morgana's side of the conversation. So many times she had called Uther to call Merlin off, and only a few times had it actually worked. "But _father_—" ... "Yes of course I know how important these matters can be."... "I have a business to run myself!"... "One of my girls—"... "I have Morgause here as well you know so it isn't like you are the only one with a dog!"... "No of course not. Merlin is not just a dog." Morgana said sending Merlin a look that showed she actually meant what she said but Merlin was far too interested in the whiskey in his glass to care at the moment how the conversation was going. "Please father, I have work to do here to keep the business going and I may be here for a while yet. Merlin has already been at a job. You know how I worry when we work him too hard."... "No there hasn't been any trouble around."... "Very well, thank you father." Morgana said and hung up the phone.

She looked up to Merlin and as she opened her mouth to speak Merlin held out his finger to silence her and pulled out his phone just as it began to ring. "Yes."

"Morgana is asking me to let you rest... You seem tired to her eyes..."

"Sir, I am not tired," Merlin objected.

"Three days and little to no sleep, how could I blame you... Before I grant her request I do have one question, has there been trouble?"

Merlin looked to Morgana as she sent him a look that begged him not to speak of anything. He closed his eyes and, "A drunk that any of the men around the club could have handled went for one of the girls here. Nothing more than that."

"So she will be safe?"

"I would feel better if she had Morgause Ghosting her shadow as I have, but yes, locked in her office with a guard at the door she will be safe." Merlin assured Uther.

"Alright... If you are sure then you may return to your apartment." Uther said and hung up not waiting for a reply.

"I think you upset him." Merlin said as he closed his phone and pocketed it.

"If I must then I will. I'll call Morgause so you can go ahead a hurry home."

"You stay there, I'll just get Percival to get her... I think I heard something going on outside so I want you to stay away from the door for a bit." Merlin said as he moved to get Percival. Opening the door he saw Percival talking with a blond man that had a well-toned form, obvious he exercised regularly even under the slightly baggy clothing that consisted of denim jeans and a green t-shirt. When they turned around now noticing the door that had been closed behind them was now open Merlin was caught in blue eyes that seemed to pierce right through him. They seemed so... Pure. He could feel his core shaken just staring at him and part of him wanted to back away, to slam the door in both of their faces but, "Morgana wishes for Morgause. Percival, will you get her."

"Can't you get her?" The blond asked with a laugh and only got an elbow in his side from Percival for his comment.

"I'll get her no problem. You'll stay here while I'm away?"

"I'll not leave her side." Merlin said and as the blond opened his mouth to say something else Merlin felt his feet move before he could stop himself and he had shut himself away inside Morgana's office.

He could feel the trembling returning as he stared at the blank surface of the door, and saw his hands had gone white. He could just imagine what his face must look like. "Merlin!" Morgana said as she rushed to his side and ushered him to a chair. "Sit now, you'll fall if you don't rest soon."

Yes, that was the reason, he was just tired... As Morgana handed him his drink he nearly drowned the whole thing, feeling the intoxicating golden liquid burn its way down his throat. Those blue eyes still looking at him as Merlin closed his to the burning feel that now rushed down his throat filling him with a feeling of warmth. It was then Merlin realized he had somehow gone cold for the few moments he had seen that blond haired blue eyed man standing at the door. "Percival's getting Morgause."

"And not too soon from the looks of it." Morgana said as she took Merlin's now empty glass and set it back onto her desk as she sat on the arm of the chair. "What happened? I've never seen you like this?"

"I'm just tired." Merlin lied and could feel his scares burn from it. Memories, he told himself. Silently he leaned back and looked to the ceiling, memories that taught him his place in the world... "I saw something."

"What did you see?" Morgana asked now interested in what would cause this kind of reaction from someone like Merlin.

Merlin smiled a pitiful smile and looked to her and she could feel her heart strings catch. "Just something I can't even put my finger on." Merlin admitted and looked away. "Something that... I couldn't stand looking at right now."

Morgana stood and begun to pace as she thought. "Merlin... You go ahead and—"

"No." Merlin interrupted her standing up, his strength returning as he shoved everything away. It was not a time for weakness as he was in Morgana's shadow. "I will not leave until—"

Morgause walked into the room interrupting all conversation. Morgana smiled at Merlin, "Now will you go?"

"It is as you say." Merlin said nodding and walked over to Morgause as the two shared a silent nod to each other.

As Merlin walked back out of Morgana's office Percival was standing by the door again, a smile on his lips. "What are you so happy about?" Merlin asked

"Well today I've now seen two very rare sights. One was you backing away and closing the door in someone's face instead of actually _doing_ something. Which don't get me wrong I'm grateful since the guys a mate of mine. The other, Morgause was in the changing area." Percival finished with a wicked smile.

"And to think you didn't even have to pay." Merlin joked with him.

"It may come out of my check if I don't get this grin off my face... I can't even say it's because of the first one since you and Morgana are so close... The pay cut would be bigger then."

"Such a tough spot you seem to be in." Merlin laughed as he walked away heading for the exit. He felt them though, eyes watching him. Looking around he didn't see anyone out of the ordinary; no one skulking or eyeing him. Most were dancing or drinking. Merlin felt a cold chill run down his spin as his eyes nearly went dry from the smoke as he continued to look and still saw no one but the feeling never went away. There was no one on the balcony overlooking the floor looking down at him, no one at the bar or at a table staring at him, just normal people seeming to be having a good time.

Quickly Merlin turned and as he moved towards the exit assuring himself it was nerves and lack of sleep he ran right into the solid chest of the blond man from earlier. "Thought you were leaving without saying goodbye?" he laughed as he held two drinks.

"I was leaving... And I don't know you." Merlin said his body going rigid as the other smiled down at him.

"Aw, don't be like that! Look, I'm actually looking, or waiting for someone... Percival and Gwaine are such idiots sometimes knowing where everyone else is but having no clue where Gwen is." He laughed looking around the room. "Don't know why'd she work here though... Not really the greatest place..." Then as if realizing something he turned back to Merlin with a smile, "By the way my name's Arthur, so now that you know me you can't leave without goodbyes."

"Goodbye." Merlin said tired of listening to this man, Arthur, talk.

"Hey now!" Arthur said suddenly holding the two drinks in one hand and grabbing hold of Merlin's wrist. "Before you go do you know where Gwen is? She called looking for her brother earlier and seemed pretty upset."

"So you're here to be the knight in shining armor... or demin." Merlin said looking him up and down and realizing this man had a tight hold on his wrist. "You can let go."

"Sorry." Arthur said as he let go. "And no, Gwen's like my sister so I wanted to make sure she was okay... I tried calling here but they said she was working and now..." Arthur looked around the club floor again, at the people dancing. "It shouldn't be too difficult to find someone at a club should it?"

Merlin raised his eyebrow. '_Was this Arthur an idiot or __**what**_!' Merlin thought to himself. "I'm sure she'll turn up eventually, may need to speak with Morgana though."

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"Not sure." Merlin lied and for some reason felt guilty about doing it to this man. "Most woman talk to her after their shift ends."

"I see... Care to have a drink with me?" Arthur asked suddenly throwing Merlin off guard again.

For a moment Merlin thought he was joking, thought this whole conversation was a joke, but that smile. Those damn eyes! "I just had one."

"Then have another, on me." He laughed holding out one of the drinks.

Merlin felt a smile twitch at his lips, an actual smile until he pushed it down. "So you carry two drinks around to offer it to the first pretty face then?"

"As long as it's your face." Arthur said with a wink.

Merlin took a step back, he hadn't meant to, it just happened. "I... Find another face to offer your drink to, I have work." Merlin said and turned.

"Wait!" Arthur called but this time as he went to grab Merlin's wrist, Merlin's hand that wasn't being groped for reached for the gun hidden beneath his clothing. Gwaine made his way over and grabbed hold of Arthur just before he latched onto Merlin's hand again, saving his life from an untimely death at the hands of a _very_ annoyed Merlin. "Hey mate, how 'bout you spend some time at my bar, yeah?"

Arthur looked up just as Merlin walked out the door and into the streets without so much as a backwards glance. "You know, I don't interrupt you when you're talking to a pretty face."

"If it was to save my life I'm sure I'd thank you." Gwaine said as they walked back to the bar, his voice covered by the thumping of the music.

"You say something?" Arthur asked as he sat at one of the stools that surrounded the bar.

"Nah." Gwaine said as he took someone's order. He had a very strange feeling about all this...

**End Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The City of the Forgotten  
><strong>Author:<strong> TwilightKitsune1-REBORN  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 3,973 Chapter Three (7,544)**  
>Pairing: <strong>Morgana/Leon, Gwen/Lancelot, Arthur/Merlin  
><strong>Rating: <strong> M – NC-17**  
>Summary: <strong>It's a town like any other on the surface but there's one difference, if you live here you are trying everything you can to stay alive and not strike a deal with the devil. If you do and you can't pay it back it doesn't matter where you hide because when you turn around there will be a man with a gun pointed right at your head asking one last time... Steal, trade, bargain, nothing matters to him except the price you owe, or your head. You have till he's done playing.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but this particular story idea (all character's, locations, or idea's FROM the TV show Merlin are not mine) This is a fan based story and I am making NO profit from it. I'm just borrowing the character's for a bit of fun ;)  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Modern AU, DARK!Merlin (sort of, may lighten him up later), drug use, some non-con, YAOI (slash), violence, OOC-ness (all over the place), PWP (at times, plot comes and goes), angst (cause that happens in my stories), drama (and lots), ... may be more but this is only the beginning!  
><strong>Notes: <strong>There goes the third Chapter for this City and I'm still going strong! I may start making the chapter's shorter after this though, I'm not sure... May just have to wait and see what my Muse thinks... I should have made more chapters then this by now but I have been super busy ((and almost had some personal matters do a sneak attack)) but I wanted to get this chapter out and start work on the next chapter ASAP! I already have bit's written up ((the story doesn't always flow in order when it comes to me **:**)) but it always comes together in the end lololol. I'm just so happy to finally have Arthur and Merlin in the same area again, and it looks like I may have them there for a while... And oh look, PLOT TWISTS! So fun =D Let's see how everything works out in this city ;D

Oh and as always, any helpful feedback and letting me know what you think is always appreciated!

**Chapter Three**

As Merlin got to his studio apartment, his lights flickering before fully turning on, he deftly locked the door behind him and removed his shoes at the door out of habit before padding over to the sink to get a glass of water. His mind was playing over the day's events. There hadn't been anything of interest, nothing to note, but he was if anything a creature of habit and looking over his doings, seeing if there could have been anything he _should_ have done differently was always his way.

There was the man at the bar, the one he nearly throttled for taking his eyes and hands to Morgana. He could have restrained himself more. Next time he would do better, '_Always do better next time._' He told himself. As he began to take a sip from his glass he paused. Blue eyed Arthur... Yes, if he could do anything differently that day it would have been there as well. He felt it in his gut he would have done something different there... Perhaps not get so worked up over his words? Over his mindless flirting?... Perhaps. Or maybe there was a part of him that—

He dumped the rest of his water down the sink and ended his thoughts. He needed to rest. As Merlin walked to his bed he began stripping. First his brown vest that hid most of his form underneath its bulk, followed by his blue shirt that clung to his thin form. As he began to undo his pants he heard the first crack of thunder outside. The storm that people had been warning about on the weather was finally coming and Merlin could feel his body beginning to relax. As he fell into his bed in nothing but his boxers he heard a hollow call of a crow outside. As he listened it seemed as if it were laughing at something only crows could see... As his eyes began to close to its calls Merlin wondered if it was going to be flying in this storm or seek shelter in some sign somewhere in the city, either way Merlin knew a storm was coming and wondered if he'd be able to sleep through it. If he couldn't he could always go out to the roof and watch as he always did.

**X.x.X.x.X**

The phone blasted in his ear, an angry shrill that caused Merlin's eyes to snap open and grope in the darkness to reach it and silence the noise that interrupted that peace that had been so short lived in his mind. As the phone reached its third ring Merlin finally answered, "Yes." There was no question on who would be calling him now.

"You have work to do Merlin."

Merlin just took a moment to glance at his clock. Five hours of rest... Yes, that was better than nothing and he was taught to work with nothing. "Where?" That was all he said, all he needed to say. The fax machine next to his bed came to life. "You'll be getting the detail's. I expect this done quickly... Oh and Merlin, make sure there are no witnesses."

"I will make it as you say." Merlin said and Uther hung up the phone. Merlin glanced down as the third paper started to drift down and another was beginning to print out. Yes, five hours of rest was plenty Merlin decided as he listened to the storm as it roared outside, shaking the window from the gusts of wind that carried pellets of water and a crake of thunder sounded. It was violent outside and soon Merlin was going to have work that matched the weather, a good cover noise it seemed for all that would be happening soon.

**X.x.X.x.X**

The rain outside hammered down in torrents onto the earth as flashes of lightning lit the sky with each strike, and cracks of thunder seemed to shake the very ground. With weather this violent people hid in close by buildings or in their homes, others had their cars splashing puddles of water onto anyone unlucky enough to have gotten caught in this storm as they rushed to wherever they were off to. Merlin paid no mind to any of this, storms like these always bringing him some semblance of inner peace. He also found on days like this work was easier to finish due to the fact his targets were always in one spot, as if waiting for him.

As a flash of lightning streaked across the heavens Merlin's hand gripped the door to the back entrance that lead inside a business of some sort. He never asked what they did, how they worked, or in what manner they lived. He only needed to know the security and _who_ his target was. Sometimes it was difficult and he would have to wait in people's homes, in situations like this...

As the door closed behind him Merlin began his work and silently hunched over to the side, unseen from any who would happen to walk down the flight of stairs that lead to the door he had just entered and started to hook up one of his favorite traps. No one would leave here unless he allowed it. As the trigger slipped into place he stood with a smile '_and no one leaves until I'm done._' Merlin thought as he turned and started up the stairs, his steps silent as he moved in the empty stairwell.

It was strange, no matter where he moved, where he went, the building seemed near empty. As if it had been deserted... Merlin felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end as he placed another one of his traps in place. A wary feeling coming over him as he pressed himself against the wall and continued to move... Merlin knew there should be people, people to avoid or kill to avoid detection, but there was no one... Without another thought Merlin pulled his gun out, he knew he was almost there, nearly at his mark. If he got there and he was gone Merlin would have to trash this, call Uther, and follow the target to his home if need be. Then there would be a family to kill and an even bigger mess to clean... Silently Merlin hoped the target was here... but that didn't explain all of _this_.

There it was but Merlin paused. The door stood there, like it was some finish line as it stood open just a crack, as if inviting Merlin in. He narrowed his eyes at the open invitation... Empty business, devoid of any one, and the only door that stood open was the one place Merlin was going... If Merlin hadn't been trained or somehow expecting this somewhere in the back of his mind a sigh would have sounded from his lips. Every nerve in his body went to work on overtime as he stood there staring down the door. He didn't know what was beyond, what all this was leading up to, but he would be prepared.

He could almost see the silhouette of a desk corner, as well as a coat rack, maybe there was a golf bag there but in the shadows of the office Merlin wasn't for sure. Still from this angle he could see nothing else; he wasn't able to tell if there was anyone inside. Tightly gripping the gun he held Merlin began to take cautious steps forward, careful not to make a noise as even his breathing had started to come out in shallow breaths.

One glance, two glance, and on the third Merlin burst into the office... The seemingly very empty office. "Damnit!" Merlin cursed as he walked slowly to the chair that stood behind the desk, caution now thrown to the wind as every fiber in him screamed. He pointed the gun at the chair and kicked it around and found his target sitting there, hands up. "Found you." Merlin whispered as he should have been relieved. It never came. Instead, as a burst of lightning lit the sky Merlin saw a smile on the man's face and tried to move but was too late.

Pain flared to life as thunder struck him straight in the shoulder nearly knocking Merlin off his feet as he fled from the room. It had been a trap, a well laid trap and Merlin had been too naive to see. As he slammed the door behind him, using the force to push his falling body, he turned and slammed against the wall opposite the door and waited. Merlin still held his gun, still pointed it at the door, and he waited for a moment longer until he could control himself enough to push the pain down somewhat. He had to run, had to leave and regroup, he had been expected and they had fought back...

Perhaps Merlin should have been careful what he wished for? He thought in amusement as he pushed himself off the wall and, stumbling slightly, made his pathetic attempt at an escape. It was obvious they hadn't meant to kill him or else they would have kept on the attack. All they wanted to do was wound him, drive him off, let him go back to Uther a failure and lick his wounds... When Merlin came back for this man there was going to be _**hell to pay**_.

**X.x.X.x.X**

Pain was not something that was foreign to him, Merlin had lived with it his whole life, he had been taught to become a master of pain if not its friend but this... As he felt his eyesight going in and out of focus he knew this was something that was to be _his_ master. Going back over what happened in his mind he couldn't help but smile. It had all been a trap set for _him_ in the end. By Uther perhaps? Maybe he had gotten tired of cleaning up Merlin's messes. Maybe he had just gotten tired of having Merlin around... Or perhaps this had all been a test to see how well Merlin would do if the tables had turned and Merlin was the one who had to fight for his life when the numbers were stacked against him... Uther did love to see Merlin suffer sometimes when he was in a foul mood.

Either way none of that mattered as the rain beat down against him and his vision started to go. There was warmth still emanating from his shoulder, the only warm place on Merlin's body, the place the bullet had ripped into him and stayed lodged causing each move to ache worse than the last. Merlin couldn't help the smile of irony as it slid onto his lips. He hadn't seen the other in the room, ducking out as soon as the blast sounded, as the pain flared to life. He had been too focused, to concerned about the absence of everyone else in the building that he didn't think to listen to his instincts when they screamed. The one time he ignored them, the _one time_...

Merlin figured he would go after the target later... Had to go after him later... but as his feet stumbled underneath him and his hand gripped onto the rough surface of a buildings outer wall he started to wonder '_Would there be a later?'_

As his vision faded, his strength began to fail him. He wanted to keep going, to keep moving, but where would he go? If Uther had been the one to make this happen then would it be safe for him to return in failure? He could go to Morgana but even then a failure is a failure even with her... Most hospitals were under Uther's control, that much Merlin knew, so even if he just stumbled into one bleeding Uther would know, and Merlin may die.

There was nowhere for a dead man to go.

Slowly Merlin blinked, his surroundings seemed to keep changing every now and then. The buildings, the people walking or standing, even street vendors; everywhere he looked was different when he had enough sense in him to glance about. That much told him he was still on his feet, still alive, still walking, but to where and for how long he had no idea. Slowly he could feel the blood lose beginning to get to him. His breathing was feeling labored and the rain was making his body feel like ice. His feet heavy Merlin finally stopped and leaned against a wall to somewhere, his body sliding down the rest of the way, not caring as he rested in puddles of water that had collected on the ground from this rain.

His eyes were blurry and unfocused and that's when he saw them, those faces he had killed. They weren't angry or damning as someone had warned him of so long ago. '_Who had said that?_' They were just there. They were just staring at him, as if waiting. They were like they had been. All of them silent, all of them drenched in their blood. Perhaps he should feel guilty for ending their lives, feel something other than nothing, but he didn't. They were just a job as this last one was supposed to be. If he had been smarter, if he had been faster... A smile graced his lips as he blinked his eyes and they were gone.

He actually felt regret. It stung a little that he would feel it now as his blood drained out of him and tried to soak into the sidewalk below. What did he have to regret really? There hadn't been anything in this life he had to do other than serving Uther and following Morgana around to keep her safe. Nothing more than being a trained dog. When he was gone no one would notice his passing.

Opening his eyes he was met with those pure blue ones again. '_Where? Oh right, him..._' Merlin wanted to get up, to do something, but he could feel his body already beginning to tremble. He was already nearly gone... So why of all things does he have to see those eyes? Merlin wanted to look away as he saw joy light them for a moment, as if they lit that way at just seeing him. Merlin felt that all too familiar bitterness rear its ugly head at the sight. No one looked at him that way, no one was _glad_ to see him! Then they changed as Merlin's vision began to darken and even though he was trying to stay awake, trying to see, as his eye's closed maybe the whole thing had been in his head but...

'_Was he actually looking concerned for me?_'

**X.x.X.x.X**

Merlin's senses were coming back to him and the first thing that came to him was the feeling of being weighed down. He felt as though he couldn't move, his whole body pinned under something... The next thing that came was the over powering feeling of panic. This feeling drove all of his senses to awaken; nerves, limbs, and eyes, which were difficult to open. At first, when his eyes finally opened he didn't believe they had with how dark the room was making him blink a few times to prove he had truly opened his eyes. When he was sure he had his sight he tried to look down, to see what was pinning him, what was forcing his immobility, and found himself caught under what looked like a mountain of bedspreads.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Merlin whispered and found his voice near gone but that croak was enough to stir movement to his right. That noise was enough after all that had happened to have him reaching for his gun. '_Fucking coverings... can't... move... must get... my... gun?_' He was unarmed and defenseless under the covers, where ever he was. A cold chill suddenly ran up his spin. He realized he didn't even know _where_ he was...

"You're awake!" a male voice whispered as a light suddenly flickered to life revealing mister pure blue eyes himself... '_Arthur?_'

"Can you?... I can't move with these on..." Merlin said eyeing the mountain of beddings that covered his body.

"Yeah, now that you're awake sure thing!" Arthur said as he rushed to Merlin's side and pulled the bed covings off and sat down beside him, a worried glance to Merlin's shoulder and then Arthur just smiled. "So how are you feeling? Need anything?"

"My gun... And something to drink." Was all Merlin said as he eyed Arthur, his suspicion and weariness nearly over powering him.

"Yeah about that, Gaius has it. He's got strict rules about weapons that kill people. So he says he'll give it back to you when you're better and are ready to leave."

"Obviously I am..." Merlin said and as if on cue he coughed so violently he felt himself lurching forward and regretted that the instant he moved so suddenly. Pain seared through him and a silent scream shook his body as he gripped his shoulder in agony.

Arthur raised one of his eyebrows as he watched and slowly guided the placid Merlin back to laying down. "I can see you're better but I'm going to trust Gaius' word's since he's the doctor around here."

Merlin could only glare coldly as Arthur covered Merlin in one of the duvets this time and removed the others. "Why should you care? It is not like you know–"

"You're Merlin. I met you at Morgan's club remember?" Arthur said with a smile. Merlin looked away annoyed, "From that look I'm going to assume you do remember me." Arthur said with a smile. "I started looking for you since we met, asking around there since you seemed pretty well known and I guess close to Morgana." Arthur shook his head, "You are a hard man to track down Merlin... And when I finally do find you you're bleeding and nearly dead outside my gym... What happened?"

"Nothing that you need to know about." Merlin said. "It doesn't concern you."

"But–" Arthur started and shook his head as if throwing out what he was about to say. "If there's anything you need Merlin just ask, I'll help you alright."

"You don't know me, and I don't trust you."

"I saved your life."

"A dead man outside shop is bad for business, I'd save me too." Merlin shot back, his eyes going cold.

Arthur said nothing and stood up. "I'll go get you that drink and let Gaius know you're awake." And with that he left.

Merlin watched him leave, watched as Arthur ducked out of the door before he looked around now realizing he was in some backyard trailer. It wasn't bad really, just filled with medicines, machines, kits with jar's holding unknown substances, one close by had wrappings, gauze, sewing thread and needles, as well as other tools inside. Merlin had been taken to some doctor that had gone off the trail... Gaius? He knew his craft that was for sure... But hiding out in some trailer, taking in strangers and healing them without paying his due to Uther, to stay in this town to do business... Was that wise for this man, this Gaius?... When Merlin was healed he'd find out, right now he was at this doctor's hand and threats were not a smart idea.

**X.x.X.x.X**

"Gaius, he's awake." Arthur called into the window of a house causing an old man to stand from his working's at the stove.

"Already?" Gaius said as he looked at the smiling face of Arthur. "Well I suppose you wouldn't be so pleased if he wasn't. How is his strength Arthur? Could you tell?"

"He was able to sit up on his own if that says anything."

"Much..."

"But then there was pain, and coughing, and I put him back to bed. He couldn't move because of the bedcovers when he first woke up so I took them. I left him with one if that's alright."

"That's fine Arthur, it was only because his body went into shock that he needed so many of those. Right now we just need to keep infection away and make certain he doesn't reopen his wound."

"So how long will he be here?"

"For some time Arthur. Bullet holes take a while to mend." Gaius replied and saw the smile grow on Arthur's face. "Please Arthur, no _strenuous_ activity for the patient."

"Gaius! I wouldn't dream of hurting Merlin." Arthur responded with a wicked smile.

"That wasn't what I said."

"But I'll make sure he'll be safe." Arthur said with a smile and a wink before walking off leaving Gaius just as his tea kettle whistled.

Gaius sighed heavily. Should Uther learn of Merlin's whereabouts they would all have hell to pay, especially the young one he had just spent so many hours trying to save. It was better living in silence, living in the wood's where no one saw him or bothered him, and he saved those few lucky enough to make it this far... It had been the deal; his life, this home, for Uther's secret. As he poured the water and allowed the remedy for aches and pains to steep a little he couldn't help but wonder, who was the worse person between the two. The killer or the pretender. In truth Gaius couldn't answer.

**X.x.X.x.X**

He was back... Just sitting there, staring. It unnerved Merlin to be an object of attention but damnit right now this water was a lot more interesting then yelling at mister creeper that liked to be called Arthur. Merlin had nearly drunk the whole glass of water when he finally put it down, taking a moment to breathe and look back up at... "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Just making sure you don't drown yourself." Arthur laughed as he took the glass. "Do you want any more?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "No... And I'll not drown from a cup of water."

"The way you were drinking it you might. You'd never know I found you in the rain." Arthur laughed and then his eyes turned distant, turned sad.

"What?"

Arthur just smiled and shook his head, the look gone from his eyes as he moved from the chair to the bed and leaned forward causing Merlin to push back into the pillows that he was propping himself up with. "So what were you doing?"

"Walking, sitting, dying... By the way thanks for interrupting that." Merlin said off handedly and saw the corner of Arthur's mouth turn up. Merlin wondered if his lips had been slightly parted the whole time since when that smirk came, that silent smirk, they closed. It was then Merlin saw that strong jaw line, and noticed that stubble seemed to have started to grow since the last time they met...

"Any time." He responded and leaned back. "You really don't trust me do you?"

"No... Why should I?" Merlin responded glancing from Arthur's tired eyes to the new growth of stubble on his chin. Merlin could tell himself he noticed details about people, noticed things like this... But Merlin _knew_ Arthur hadn't been taking care of himself, to occupied with watching over him.

Arthur could only stare at him and Merlin felt guilt curl in his stomach. '_Pure eyes in pain... That's what I can cause._' Merlin thought and he waited for what felt like an eternity. "I don't know why. I guess 'cause I ask you to?" Arthur finally said and stood up as if to leave.

Merlin reached out, his hand moved without him meaning for it to. He moved with all the speed he had in his body. And as he grabbed onto Arthur's wrist he felt something tear, something rip, and then all he felt was pain. He wanted to scream, to cry out and yell, but as Arthur turned his eyes in a frantic panic on Merlin and leaned him back onto the pillows and went to leave again Merlin could only whisper "Don't leave me." As the sweet dark nothingness of unconsciousness finally embraced him, Merlin drifted off to a place where all he was was alone.

**End Chapter Three**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** The City of the Forgotten  
><strong>Author:<strong> TwilightKitsune1-REBORN  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 2,394 Chapter Four (13,989)**  
>Pairing: <strong>Morgana/Leon, Gwen/Lancelot, Arthur/Merlin  
><strong>Rating: <strong> M – NC-17**  
>Summary: <strong>It's a town like any other on the surface but there's one difference, if you live here you are trying everything you can to stay alive and not strike a deal with the devil. If you do and you can't pay it back it doesn't matter where you hide because when you turn around there will be a man with a gun pointed right at your head asking one last time... Steal, trade, bargain, nothing matters to him except the price you owe, or your head. You have till he's done playing.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but this particular story idea (all character's, locations, or idea's FROM the TV show Merlin are not mine) This is a fan based story and I am making NO profit from it. I'm just borrowing the character's for a bit of fun ;)  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Modern AU, DARK!Merlin (sort of, may lighten him up later), drug use, some non-con, YAOI (slash), violence, OOC-ness (all over the place), PWP (at times, plot comes and goes), angst (cause that happens in my stories), drama (and lots), ... may be more but this is only the beginning!  
><strong>Notes: <strong>Chapter four for this city has finally been finished! It took me two day's to get this chapter written and it's shorter then my first ch.'s (as I warned). Also, it took a while to get around to writing this but I totally got it :D I may have pulled my plotbunnies out of their holes kicking and screaming but you know ::shrug:: as long as I got this chapter out :) Also, I know, I know, I'm rushing things a bit but... If I followed some time lines I would be working on this story FOREVER! So-ooo if anyone is saying bullet holes take longer to heal I'm basically going along the lines of surgery healing timelines and I've never been shot so I don't know and don't have the patience to work on this story FOREVERS ... So-ooo surgery pains, I know those!... yeah sure it works ::nod nod::

Oh and as always, any helpful feedback and letting me know what you think is always appreciated!

**Chapter Four**

Maybe it was the gentle breeze that brushed across Merlin's face, or the delicate sound of a wind chime somewhere, but slowly his consciousness began to come back. He felt a numbness, an annoying ache in his arm, and that was all he really needed to be assured he was still alive. He was propped on his uninjured arm and laying on his side in a bed in a decently sized room somewhere... _somewhere_... Merlin's eyes snapped open when he recalled he still did not know where he was.

This time as his eyes opened he found himself in a new room, not that same backwoods trailer he had been in earlier. He was laying in a large bed that this time had far too many pillows instead of bedcoverings, and a window that was open to the elements. The window was open to the world in Merlin's mind, as the wind chime innocently hung there dancing in a soft breeze as though taunting him. He could feel his frustration starting to build as he tried to push himself up as the beige colored walls brought a new level of annoyance to him.

This however had been one of Merlin's less thought out plans as he fell back onto the mattress with gasp as the pain returned to remind him he had just been shot.

"Merlin?" it was an old man this time that walked through the door, a trey in his hands. Merlin felt himself tense.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Gaius and it would be best if you not thrash about so much if you plan to heal that wound properly." That was all this man, this Gaius said as he placed the tray he was carrying on the nightstand beside Merlin. "I know you, as I'm sure you're used to, being a servant of Uther's. I don't want trouble here."

Merlin's eyes turned to ice as he stared at the man that stood above him at the bedside. He looked at him, the old man in wrinkled looking clothes. They looked handmade, earthy tones seemed to be a favorite of his, which would be no wonder being a hermit hiding in the woods. His hair was grey, and his face showed that he had some years and in his eyes Merlin saw that there was wisdom there but there was no fear. The old man was clever, fearless it would seem too, knowing who Merlin was and still he chose to help and to heal. He didn't even wait for Merlin to indicate the error of this life, showing no fear of either Merlin or Uther...

"You don't want trouble yet you heal me?" Merlin said pushing himself up slightly so he would be sitting further up on the bed. Even if he was injured he'd not give this man an upper hand by letting himself stay vulnerable. '_Yet when it was Arthur I didn't even think to... I'll think about __**that**__ later!_' Merlin berated himself as his mind wondered to Arthur. _Where was Arthur?_

"Only because I was asked to. Had I seen you on the side of the road..."

Merlin smiled a bitter smile, "You'd have spit on me like everyone else." Merlin couldn't help the cruel laughter that bubbled out, he always laughed when he thought of how others hated and feared him. "I'm not surprised by that _master healer_ Gaius." Merlin finished with a mock.

Gaius could only look at Merlin and he felt his heart pity the young man that lay there in his care. He couldn't help but find himself wondering what tortures Uther had put upon this Merlin to make him so cruel, so heartless... and then it dawned on him as he recalled the few simple words Merlin had just spoken _You'd have spit on me like everyone else_ and then he couldn't help but wonder '_Perhaps it was everyone and everything that made him... A self-defense? No it couldn't be that, the world could not have cast him out so cruelly..._' "Think what you may, I would have hesitated but I have a sworn obligation to help—"

"To help killers?" Merlin interrupted with a wicked smile. "You know as well as anyone who knows who I am, that is how I became injured."

Gaius smiled, "Why Merlin is that a confession."

Merlin closed his eyes. "My mouth does not open, and I do not speak... Not until I'm needed to. Not until Uther needs my life."

Gaius could almost feel his blood run cold. "Are you that devoted?" Merlin said nothing, suddenly seeming as still as stone. "I was only joking about the confession boy!" at those words Merlin seemed to move a little, his gaze locked on Gaius as though judging his words.

With a nod Merlin finally answered, "It's not devotion..." was all Merlin said before changing the subject. "Does he know you live out here?"

"Uther?" Gaius asked and at Merlin's nod Gaius sighed. "Yes. I have my own debt, my own arrangement with Uther. It was set into place some years ago... Probably before you were even born."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "So he knows you live out here and doesn't care you heal people for free?"

"Heal them or kill them... It's no concern of his." Gaius said as though he were repeating something he had been told.

"One more thing..." Merlin said as he ghosted his fingertips over the top of his shoulder, "Does he know who I am?"

"Does he?... Oh you mean Arthur?" Gaius said with a knowing smile. "No. Arthur has no clue who you are, what you do for a living, but he is wishing very dearly to know what your sign is."

"My... Sign?" Merlin asked confused.

"I have a feeling you two are going to make for an interesting pair when you start moving around a little better... Which by the looks of it should be tomorrow. But let's not push you. First you rest some more and then we'll see how you do." Gaius said handing Merlin a cup of some warm, odd smelling liquid that had been sitting on the trey he carried in.

"What is this?"

"The same thing I gave Arthur to have him get some rest when you reopened you wound, passed out on him, and bleed all over everything... He'd not sleep or leave your side, insisting you'd asked him not to so I had to drug him, as I'm drugging you now. The difference here is, I'm telling you about it and when you go to sleep I'll apply a few ointments to your arm."

"How kind." Merlin said as he eyed the cup in his hand and sniffed at it. It smelled different, more fragrant then any drink he had come across but that was all that he could tell. "I'm to trust this isn't some poison then?"

"Yes, you're to trust the man who has been working to save your life, wouldn't poison you the moment you woke up." Gaius replied.

"Are you always such a rude one?" Merlin said with a smile. He liked this Gaius he decided as he drank from the cup. The old man held no reservation, held nothing back, and spoke his mind. Merlin always did love it when people spoke their mind unafraid... It was so rare.

It didn't take long for the drug to take effect, already felling the room spin by the time he pulled the cup from his lips. Merlin wanted to say that the drink tasted strange, sweet and bitter and dry, but as he opened his mouth his eyes were already closing and Gaius was leaning him back and repositioning the pillows. "It's alright boy, you sleep now and tell me what you want to say later. You're safe here so rest easy. I'll be in to check on you later." Gaius whispered to Merlin, Merlin's eyes already starting to blur.

'_Its weird.. That I trust him._' Merlin thought as sleep overtook him and this time he couldn't fight it, didn't fight it, and strangely didn't want to fight it.

**X.x.X.x.X**

It was a dream, a memory, a forgotten time that seemed so long ago. Merlin was in the garden with Morgana and Morgause, the older he became these times had become rarer and rarer, so as he sat there watching the girls laugh and giggle about some odd nonsense that girls laughed about he found himself breathing in the warm air of summer. Here the air smelled and tasted differently then it normally did, freer almost. Had the city really closed in on him at some point? Did the air really change so much for him now than it was then? '_I can't do anything about it now..._' Merlin thought as a bumblebee flitted by.

The next thing he knew Morgana was screaming and Merlin felt his blood run cold. He now remembered what memory this was, what day he was reliving, and as he turned his head quickly to see her and try to get up to run to her, the ground sank below him and he felt himself falling away. "Noo!" He cried and felt his panic rise. As he threw one of his arms out to try and catch the side of the earth as it rose around him a gun appeared, pointed at him.

It was instinct that made him jump backwards, away from what he had been moving towards and back into the sinking earth. As he felt himself being buried he looked up. He felt anger beginning to burn inside him and that's when he saw that the one holding the gun with a smile was _him_. He tried to move forward, tried to see if the _him_ in the dream with the gun was just holding it for him, but as Merlin moved the smile grew wider and the look turned insane. Merlin tried to open his mouth to say something but as soon as the thought entered his mind the other Merlin shook his head. "_Does that ever work? Come now Merlin... It's just a bit of fun, I mean work._" he said with a cold laugh as he cocked the gun and for a second time in Merlin's life he felt fear.

As the blast sounded in Merlin's ears he was already trying to jump out of the bed he had been laying in and nearly knocked Arthur over who had been sitting at the edge. "Merlin? Hey, you alright you look pale as a ghost?" Arthur asked as he gently held onto the shaking Merlin being mindful of Merlin's injured shoulder but not letting him move or thrash about anymore then he just had.

Merlin could feel his body shaking, could feel his arm ache at the sudden movements but as he sat there tucked in Arthur's arms he felt his heart beginning to quiet. Without thinking about it, and seeing no reason not to since he was already here, Merlin laid his head down on Arthur's chest and just breathed in Arthur's scent. '_Like summer almost_' Merlin thought amused at Arthur's cologne.

They stayed like that for some time just sitting there in each other's embrace. Arthur was tracing invisible designs on Merlin's back and resting his chin on Merlin's head, while Merlin just leaned on Arthur for something even Merlin wasn't sure of. "Arthur..." Merlin finally said and broke their silent little world as he pushed away.

"Oh." Arthur just said as he loosened his hold so Merlin could ease back on the bed. "Are you feeling better?"

Merlin said nothing as he looked away and just started biting at his nails, a habit that Uther had always thought "unseemly" or "disgusting" but he could never help it. "Arthur... Who do you think I am?"

Arthur just looked at him confused before, "You're Merlin."

Merlin just looked at Arthur. '_Pure eyes_' "How do you think I got shot Arthur!"

"Are you in trouble Merlin? I know a guy that's a cop and I'm sure he could help you if you need it! He's a great guy really, and if you need help Merlin, if your life is in _danger_ then he'll help you!"

Merlin looked at Arthur and saw the desperation there, the concern, for _him_. Merlin had to look away because for the first time in his life he felt guilt for everything he had done. "I'm not in danger Arthur... I'm probably one of the safest people you'll meet in this city."

Arthur reached for Merlin and as soon as his fingers brushed Merlin's arm Merlin pulled back as though he had been burned. "Then how'd you get shot?"

Merlin closed his eyes, and he regretted starting this conversation. "Well there was a gun... I didn't see who shot me." Merlin hated himself.

"So someone just shot you?" Arthur asked as he moved closer to Merlin as though to take him in his arms again.

"There's more to it than that... but I'm tired, being shot and all takes a lot out of a person." Merlin lied as he started to lay back.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"I want you to take care of yourself. While you've showered, which I'm thankful for, go shave and eat and whatever else you do for a living."

"And then just go home and worry about you?"

Merlin looked away, no one ever asked him what to do... "Do what you want after you do what you i_need_/i to do."

"Then I'll be back." Arthur said and before either could do anything, as though he didn't even think it through himself, Arthur leaned forward and placed his lips on Merlin's forehead for a moment. A small kiss, an innocent kiss, but still Merlin's heart skipped a beat.

Merlin felt heat burn his cheeks and as Arthur stood hands up in surrender Merlin was already sitting up with embarrassment written all over his face. Arthur ran for the door and he was already on the other side when a pillow from the bed found itself flying through the air.

"Idiot." Merlin whispered as he brushed his fingertips over where Arthur's lips had only been for a moment. A smile twitched at Merlin's lips before he pushed it down and laid back on the bed.

**End Chapter Four**


End file.
